User talk:Darkman 4
Hi, welcome to Team Fortress Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grenade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 05:13, 8 April 2009 a new face for this wiki! Hi, Darkman, I don't know if you know it, but we work together in the Combine Overwiki. Just to tell you that we must give a new face to this wiki and make it look like Combine Overwiki. B-MAN 10:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Game Engines Hey Darkman 4 should there be articles on the game engines such as the Goldsource, the ETF engine and the Quake engine? Malekron 02:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey Darkman, Klow made you an admin on the Overwiki good job. Malekron 01:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Info FYI Darkman 4, All maps on all multiplayer Valve games (excluding the L4D series) will have an underscore after the prefix. So, I was correct. It's better to have the underscore there rather than just the prefix. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 14:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) dear darkman 4, as you know, i am banned on call of duty wikia for lying about being in the military. since you issued this block i thought it be best to come to you to discuss it. I hope you don't hold a grugde against me for lying, as i have a reason for doing so, which i will share with you in a minute. First, i would like to say i am legitamitely sorry for lying to you, and hope i didn't offend you, my fellow call of duty wikians, and especially griever. I wanted to know if you would even consider lifting my suspension or even reducing it. I feel like i have a lot to contribute to CoD wikia and now that i'm banned, it seems like the perfect oppertunities are passing me by, as i am still a frequent visitor during my block. I'm sorry for lying, and i think you deserve to hear my reasoning. Throughout my family, through generations and i believe back to WW1, somebody in my bloodline has served in the military and two have died. When people tell me the military is wrong and those who join it are fighting for the wrong/ a lost cause, i tend to have a short fuse for those people, as i believe that servicemen are heroes, and defend the freedom of this nation and the honor of our country. I pretended to be in the military to help get the point across/ or to make it seem more realistic if it were coming fro a soldier. Once again i am sorry to you and to everyone on the wikia who i lied to, and i hope you can reconsider or message me back to have a mature conversation with me. Regards, Nick42294 21:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) that's fine. while i'm serving out my ban make a blog on all of duty wiki telling them all of my apology so they know im sorry. you can even copy and paste that or post a link. Hello I left a message on your OverWiki talk page, just informing you here in case you miss it! -- surlyanduncouth (talk) 02:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism spree on Wikia Please read w:c:finalfantasy:Forum:Vandalising Spree on Wikis. SiPlus 10:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Since your at the "Official" Wiki, Can i run this one? TF2 Wikia Devision :3 Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 05:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandal, 0 A single IP address is being lifeless around the wiki by vandalizing: http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.164.94.79 --Rautamiekka (talk) 10:46, July 7, 2014 (UTC)